


Mistress

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 9, Everything is consensual, Femdom, Jet wants it, Just thought I’d add that, Kinktober, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 9 - Femdom“N-no mistress.” He didn’t dare look away from his mistress when he spoke to her, no matter how loud Jet cried out as he heard Storm’s answer.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Storm the Albatross, Jet the Hawk/Wave the Swallow, Jet the Hawk/Wave the Swallow/Storm the Albatross, Storm the Albatross/Wave the Swallow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 3





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Wave smiled down at her boys, on their knees, hands tied behind Jet’s back while Storm’s hands were to stay at his sides, Jet had a ball gag in his mouth while Storm sat silently. They both looked up at her pleadingly, Jet was moaning and whimpering as the vibrator inside of him buzzed and Storm’s eyes kept looking between his mistress and his whimpering boyfriend.

“Storm.” Her voice was stern and commanded his full attention, he gave it to her without a fight. “Do you think he deserves to cum?” 

She held a remote control in his face, it controlled the vibrator inside of Jet, she had commanded him to prepare Jet and slide it into him over ten minutes ago. He had done as he was told, hoping that it would make his mistress happy.

He looked past the remote and into Wave’s eyes, they were intense yet calming to look into, it set his nerves at ease knowing there was really no malice behind her actions. She wanted to feel powerful, Jet wanted to feel helpless and he wanted to be praised. 

“N-no mistress.” He didn’t dare look away from his mistress when he spoke to her, no matter how loud Jet cried out as he heard Storm’s answer.

Her smirk made his feathers stand on end as he watched her toy with the controller. “Good answer~ And can you tell me why he doesn’t deserve to cum~?” 

He nodded with eagerness. “He lost the race! He came second to you mistress!” He didn’t try and hide the excitement in his voice as he was certain of his answer. Her smile confirmed it long before her voice did.

“That’s my good boy~” Her voice laced with lust a little giddiness as she held the controller out to him. “I think my good boy deserves a reward for giving me the right answer~” His heart was racing, his cheeks are flushed and his hand was trembling as he took the controller from his mistress. 

“Now, Jetty~” She turns towards Jet, his body trembling and wiggling more than before as he tries to move the vibrator inside of him. His cries and moans never stopped as he tried to beg through the gag, his eyes pleaded with their mistress to give him something more. 

“You lost the race, and now you are mine~” She ran her hand through his head feathers, grabbing a handful at the base of his head and pulled them roughly. He moans as she pulls, his body was starved for physical contact and he would take anything he could get. 

“You’ve been so noisy...so disrespectful...and so troublesome I wouldn’t let you cum for the rest of the night~” Jet chokes on a cry at the thought of being so close yet denied for so long. “But Storm’s been such a good boy~ He’s done exactly as Iv told him, he hasn’t talked back and he’s not even touched himself this whole time~” 

Jet looked down between Storm’s legs, his length was dripping with pre cum and his big, strong hands had remained by his sides the whole time. One had still had the controller in it and Jet could see it. 

“So I think Storm should decide~” She walks back over to the albatross, takes his face in between her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “I’ll let you decide Storm, should Jet cum? Or should he suffer his defeat a little longer~?” 

Jet whines and cries out Storm’s name behind the gag and for a second he considers saying yes but then he looks up at her. Wave peers into his eyes, she controlled him, she dominated him...and he wanted to please his mistress more than anything in that moment. 

He holds the controller out to her and she takes it in a smooth motion, leaning down to kiss him as a small reward before he can get his full reward. “That’s a good boy~ Now shall we play with Jet a little longer~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
